It All Started With a Hat
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: AU. instead of pointing, Rose runs up to Sarah about her new hat. a friendship starts a little earlier but the chaos remains the same. ever so slight Sarah/Indigo, Tom/Rose if you squint


She was surprised when this little girl ran up to her. Most people ran by her and not even bothered to look at her let alone speak to her. There was something about being in a wheelchair that made people nervous.

So when this little girl ran up to her in her bright pink coat and cheerful smile Sarah was expecting her to run past her. Instead the little girl grabbed hold of Sarah's knees and beamed up at her. She had the most loveliest smile Sarah had ever seen and bright blue eyes.

"Hello!" she said cheerfully. "My name is Rose Casson, I'm four years old, and I live in a banana house with my Mummy, Daddy, Caddy, Indy and Saffy. I just wanted to tell you that you have the exact same hat as my new hat!"

"Then you have fantastic taste in clothes" Sarah said smiling back.

"What's your name? And how old are you? You don't look like you're my age. And why are you in a wheelchair?"

She couldn't help but be amused by this little girl. She was completely fearless about asking strangers personal questions while in return giving out her own private information.

"My name is Sarah and I'm ten. I'm in a wheelchair because I was very sick a long time ago when I was a baby" Sarah said gently.

Rose's eyes widened and her mouth made a little 'oh' shape. "I was very sick as a baby as well. I had a hole in my heart and I almost died. But I didn't! Because my big brother did a magic chant to make me better. I bet if you had a big brother to chant to you, you too would get better. Saffy is ten! You're the same age as her; do you go to the same school as Saffy? She never mentioned you in class"

Before Sarah could reply, Mr Casson came matching up the street and grabbing hold of Rose's little wrist. "What have I told you about wandering off?" he hissed looking furious. "You could have been hit by a car or kidnapped or something" he turned to Sarah and smiled to her politely. It was as if he put on a mask, his expression changed so quickly and so much. "I apologise for my daughter's behalf. She shouldn't have bothered you"

"It's fine" Sarah said smiling. "She was just telling me that I have the same hat as she does. She's a very sweet girl, no one would usually dare come up to me my wheelchair puts them off"

"That's not nice!" Rose burst out. "You're really nice and everyone should have friends. Come over to mine and we'll play with my crayons! You're now my friend and I'll always come up and talk to you!"

Mr Casson looked a little embarrassed while Sarah laughed. "I would be honoured to Rose. But you must come over to my house and play with me too. I only live up the road and my Mum would love to have my friends over"

"Perhaps I should speak with your mother first before you go ahead making play dates" Mr Casson said uncomfortably.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Somewhere along the line Sarah had become part of the Casson family. It was not unexpected for her to appear at random times or to stay the night unplanned. She was actually expected to help out on chores and family emergencies just as they were expected to help at hers.

Her Mum had most definitely gotten attached to the Casson children. Sarah blamed that smile that she soon discovered all four Casson children had. Sarah noticed that her Mum's favourite was Rose who had a charm round her to either annoy you or endear herself to you. Since Rose was forever hungry, her Mum was forever feeding her and encouraging her in school work.

Saffy was always around because of Sarah. Rose was always around because of the food.

Sarah didn't mind. As much as she adored Rose, she didn't want to spend all of her time trying to entertain a girl six years younger than her. Otherwise it would become a chore and not friendship.

So when she came home to find Rose already there sitting close by her mother struggling with a small piece of homework or chatting away excitedly. Sarah merely gave the little girl a hug before stealing some food.

When Rose came home or downstairs to find Sarah there chatting away with Saffy, she immediately ran up to her for attention. Whether it was a hug or just to have someone to admire her latest drawing.

Indigo and Caddy barely factored in. If they were invited then they would go and enjoy themselves. If Sarah was there then Caddy would talk to her and drag her into helping her with some project or another. Indigo would simply make a little extra food and set the table for an extra person.

This was mostly because Caddy was too busy with her teenager life. Indigo's excuse was a little more complex. After all he was not that much younger than them and had no problem sitting there while Sarah and Saffy were at the most giggliest. But he was the shyest of the Cassons, very quiet and always seems to have a light blush on his cheeks when Sarah was in the room.

Nonetheless they were all very good friends.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

She woke up to the Casson family's loud whispering. Indigo was telling Rose off for poking her apparently. It took awhile to adjust to the bright light and all the white. She really hated hospitals.

"Sarah!" Rose shouted happily throwing her arms round Sarah.

"Rose be careful you might have knocked one of the wires" Saffy snapped pulling Rose away. She smiled at Sarah as she kept a tight grip on a struggling Rose's shoulders. "How are you?"

"I'm all right. Better now you're all here" Sarah said half truthfully. She wasn't all right but she was feeling better with her friends around her.

"I drew you a lot of colourful pictures to cheer you up. And we used the housekeeping jar money to buy you some flowers and chocolates and even a teddy bear. According to Caddy sick people like flowers, chocolates and teddies" Rose babbled cheerfully. "Mummy says she's sorry for not being here but she really hates hospitals. She said tell Sarah Darling that I simply can't stand hospitals but I'm here for her in spirit"

The pictures were better than any other five year olds drawings. Rose drew several different things, one of the Banana House, several of each Casson and Sarah and her parents, Sarah's house, the park.

"They're lovely, Rosie Pose. I'll put them up my wall when I get home" Sarah said beaming.

Rose beamed back and sat herself on the foot of Sarah's bed playing little piggies with Sarah's toes. Saffy presented a cheap cheerful bunch of flowers in different colours and a box of Sarah's favourite chocolates while the usual generic bear with a get well banner sat there with a fake smile. She hated those types of bears.

"Rose, why don't we go and get a drink in the canteen" Caddy spoke up. "We could sneak a diet coke in for Sarah"

"Oh I love you" Sarah said. She had been stuck on water and the occasional juice for the past few days and it was a nightmare.

While she was talking to Saffy with Indigo sitting there quietly beside her, Sarah began to feel sleepy all over again. Slowly, ever so slowly, she fell asleep. And in the dark a calm quiet voice washed over her.

"Get better, get better, get better, get better, get better..."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"Well..." Bill said looking surprised. "That is an honour. Saffy Darling, are you sure this is what you want?"

"A good education?" Saffy said. "Of course that's what I want. I can't get anywhere without good grades. And the best thing is Sarah will be there too"

"I know but it's very-"

"Bill, all you have to worry is the uniform, some school supplies and the random school trip" Saffy interrupted calmly, ignoring his indignant look. "It's a scholarship that Sarah's Mum made me aware of and I passed the exams. I'll be getting there with Sarah and coming home again with Sarah. A little later than normal school times but it'll be fine"

"I just can't believe one of my girls is going to a private school" Bill said quietly. Saffy shifted uncomfortably at the fatherly pride in his eyes. He wasn't her father and she can't bring herself to think of him as one when her father might be out there somewhere. "You work hard Saffron; opportunities don't come all the time"

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

The bell wouldn't stop ringing even after her mother shouted at it. Sarah slowly made her way down stairs wondering if Rose has gotten so impatient again. To her surprise Saffy was clinging to her Mum while crying hysterically.

"Saffy, what happened?" Sarah asked alarmed.

Saffy sniffled. "Gr...Granddad...he...he just died..." she let out another wail and Sarah's Mum simply patted her on the back.

"Sarah, why don't you go and put the kettle on" she suggested quietly.

Saffy ended up staying the night and Sarah sat up trying to comfort her crying friend. It wasn't until around two o'clock when Saffy actually fell asleep and even then she was sniffling.

Later that week Sarah went to the funeral and tried her best to calm down a hysterical Eve. Bill had not been much help but Sarah and the others found that they couldn't be cross for long with him. The curse of the Casson Smile, Sarah swears that's what it is. Things got worse when Saffy's Grandfather's will came in. Sarah watched a little amused and a little horrified as Saffy tried to throw Bill's sandwiches at him. She then took Saffy back to hers and got her to take her mind off it by blowing up some aliens on her new computer game.

The trip to Italy went smoothly and the girls were surprised to find out that this stone angel was actually in England somewhere. Indigo, Caddy and Rose found it in Wales where Indigo's car and Caddy's cottage was. Afterwards the chaos died down to normal Casson chaos.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

She found Rose asleep in the chair by Indigo's bedside. Bill was out having a smoke and Eve was fighting with her nerves to go back in for her baby boy. Saffy and Caddy were down in the canteen drinking caffeine by the gallon and Michael was out there somewhere.

She moved up to his other side and took his hand. "Well...you did this for me" she whispered. "Get better, get better, get better, get better, get better, get better..."

She went on for what felt like for hours. Eventually her Dad came into the hospital room and told her it was time to go. She turned back to face Indigo and smiled sadly down at him. He looked so innocent and rather sickly. He was too pale and skinny; she could see his cheekbones clearly without having to squint. It was a rather terrifying sight.

She bent down and kissed his forehead. "Get better" she whispered one last time before leaving the room.

"Do I have to worry about that?" her Dad asked nodding to the door.

"Dad, Indy is Saffy's little brother. I'd never see him as anything else!"

Her Dad had a strange look on his face. "Good, good one less thing to worry about for now" he mumbled.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Sarah remembered the day she met Tom Levin.

The day before Indigo had come home with a black eyes and split lip. Rose went into a blind fury and to everyone's horror she had marched up to Indigo's school after she finished her own and began a fight with the ginger haired gang leader. She almost won, half the gang refused to touch a little girl and the other half was only standing there in horror. David ran to get Indigo and Tom heard him shouting. He ran out to find the ginger git having the upper hand and saved her.

Rose was staring at Tom in admiration as he played his guitar and Indigo was still shouting at Rose. So was Saffy.

"Really Rose" Sarah said finally. "I admire your guts but you should pick fights with people you're own size"

"Sarah!" Saffy half shrieked. "She shouldn't be fighting at all!"

"Like you wouldn't have done it yourself if you had the chance" Rose pointed out with narrowed eyes.

Saffy faltered slightly. "That's...that's not the point and you know it!"

"I think Rose Darling was being very brave and though violence is not the answer it was a very wonderful cause. Protecting her big brother, oh you are a lovely girl Rosie Pose"

"EVE!"

The phone rang. "I'll start dinner. How's pancakes" Indigo said looking at the bare minimum they had in their fridge.

"Rose Darling, its Daddy Darling for you. Apparently the school phoned him about Indy's bullying and...Well you know the rest darling"

Tom watched the chaos in the house. Eve trying to calm both Rose and Saffy down as Rose screamed down the phone and Saffy screamed at Rose. Indigo loudly cooked dinner, purposely bashing pots and pans together and ignoring any attempts from Sarah for a conversation.

"Is it always as chaotic as this here?" Tom asked.

"Oh all the time. You get used to it eventually" Sarah said happily. "In all honesty I would have been bored stiff if it wasn't for them"

"How did you meet them?" Tom asked curiously as Rose's screams got louder before the phone made a loud bashing and cracking sound.

"Well it all started with a hat..."


End file.
